Stairs
by ChildOfSea
Summary: So this time Percy visits Annabeth in California. I guess it's the vice versa version to Crushed, Disclaimer I don't own, rights to Rick Riodian expect Percy's all Annabeth's. Special thanks to Runner of Sorts for helping me edit this :)


**Stairs**

**Jenny**

Hey Annabeth," Matt greeted.

I was shocked, speechless, it was Matt Rockwell, THE Matt Rockwell, captain of the football team; he's smart and not stuck up like every other guy in this school. With his blonde hair and brown eyes plus a four pack, he's perfect.

And he was talking to Annabeth; she's my best friend here, but she isn't very social. But I understood why Matt was talking to her, she's gorgeous, and she doesn't even try: her hair is naturally curly, she's slim and tall, she could be a model for crying out loud, plus she doesn't were 10 pounds of makeup like half the female student body.

"Hey Matt," I said while giving him my best smile.

"Oh. Hi," he replied. "Anyways, Annabeth, I was wondering, would you like to go out sometime?"

"Sorry, Matt, but I have a boyfriend," Annabeth said, but she didn't sound very sorry. She has guys coming after her every day, but she always rejects them.

"Oh, okay," Matt said. "He's a lucky guy; so I guess I'll see you around."

"Annabeth, why, how could you, why!?" I pretty much screamed in her face. "How could you turn down THE Matt Rockwell?"

"Like I told him, I have a boyfriend," Annabeth replied sounding quite annoyed.

"I've been with you the whole school year, and I've never seen him once," I retorted.

"That's because he lives in New York," Annabeth said.

"Fine, hey, we're going to be late for class. Let's go, last class before summer break," I told her.

I found Annabeth after school sitting at the top of the stairs reading. Shocker.

"Hey, Annabeth, what are you reading?" I asked.

"A book about architecture," she replied, not looking up from her book.

Then the freakishly loud courtyard became quiet with a few whispers here and here. I looked up to see what happened and then I noticed him. Tall, at least 6 feet, messy black hair, but it works for him, and his eyes, they were green, not like mine though, his were like the colour of the sea. I couldn't help but notice how fit he was, I swear I could see a six-pack under his shirt. This stranger had just bumped Matt Rockwell down to the second most perfect guy.

Annabeth, as usual, was too busy reading to notice the hot guy, and he was making his way here. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he talked with a low, sexy voice.

"I never really understood much about architecture," he said while taking one step up.

Now the courtyard was silent, nobody—I mean nobody—messes with Annabeth and architecture unless they have a death wish.

Annabeth, who looked up at the stranger and closed the book, took one step down and said, "oh really now?"

Did Annabeth know this hunky stranger?

He took another step up and smirked. "You see, it's just so boring and hard to understand."

Now he had done it.

Annabeth took another step down and just smirked. "Maybe it's because you're too much of a seaweed brain to understand."

"Or maybe you're just too much of a wise girl," he replied while taking another step up. Now they were face to face. Even though Annabeth was one step above him, she was still shorter than him.

What happened next shocked everyone, especially me and Matt Rockwell. They hugged, and he spun her around.

My jaw must have hit the ground, and Annabeth noticed.

"Sorry about that, Jenny," she said. "This is my boyfriend Percy, the very real one who lives in New York."

"U-uh, hi, I'm Jenny, Annabeth's roommate," was all I managed to say.

"Sorry, Jenny, we have to go now," Annabeth said.

"It was nice meeting you," Percy said before they went to Percy's car.

My roommate and friend, the perfect student, just ran off with her boyfriend. At least there was a chance for me and Matt Rockwell now.

**Matt**

Okay, I know what you're thinking: why would the captain of the football team go out with a total nerd like Annabeth? To be honest, I had no idea at first. Usually when you think captain of the football team, you would think: stupid, jerk, dating the head cheerleader. But for me, none of that is true. First of all, I am pretty smart, I'm not a jerk, and the head cheerleader gives me the creeps, for she's like a walking Barbie doll.

Anyways, when I first saw Annabeth, I just knew that she was different; even though she was quiet, she still stood out. Her hair was gorgeous and her eyes where amazing, they were like storm clouds that were analyzing what you were thinking or if you're even worthy to talk to. She was smart also, and when she did talk it would make even the angels jealous.

I decided "why not? You have a chance." I kept waiting until the right moment, but each time I was about to approach her some other guy was there, and she would reject them, making me think that my chances where even better, or I'd chicken out.

When I finally did manage to scrape up my courage and talk to her, I got crushed when she said that she had a boyfriend. Sure, I was expecting her to have one, since she is beautiful, but I really did hope that she didn't.

When it was after school, I saw her at the top of the stairs reading a book about architecture, and then all of a sudden the courtyard was surprisingly quiet. I looked at Annabeth, who was absorbed in her book; she didn't even notice. I looked to see what all the whispering and sudden silence was about and saw a guy getting out of a car and walking towards Annabeth.

Thinking he was competition even though I was already rejected, I decided to examine him. He has muscles, but there weren't as many as mine, if I had to guess, he was probably a swimmer, since he was ripped yet lean at the same time. His hair looked like the just climbed out of bed and his eyes were okay, I guess. His tan looked different, like for some reason it wasn't from California.

As he started approaching Annabeth and insulting her interest in architecture, I had to bite back my laugh. I found out the funny way that no one and I mean NO ONE, messes with Annabeth. I knew that the mysterious stranger was going to get it. But instead of yelling at him, she just put down her book and smirked.

After their whole scene had happened and Annabeth had finished her conversation with her roommate and the mystery boy, whose name was Percy, I couldn't help but wonder "was he a friend, cousin, or something more?" Since they didn't kiss, I only assumed that he was probably a friend.

I decided to head to my favorite store and pick up a drink when I noticed a familiar flash of blonde. Curious as I was, I headed in that direction and saw Annabeth kissing Percy. I guess it's safe to say that they're going out. Oh, well, maybe Annabeth's roommate was interested, she was pretty cute herself.

**[A/N] Special thanks to _Runner of Sorts _for helping me edit this.**


End file.
